


The Growing Ohana

by puffythepig



Series: Polyamuary2019 [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years, Polyamory, Polyamuary, Polyships, Tumblr: polyshipprompts, polyamuary2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Nani loves David, but it can be hard to find time for him while raising Lilo, so when she notices him staring at a cute sailor, she doesn't mind. Maybe letting her heart grow a little larger can even help her with raising her Ohana...?





	The Growing Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day one of Polyamuary!! Pretty happy with how this turned out. Wasnt sure how they would all work together but I'm very happy with it!! 
> 
> The prompt is of course from polyshipprompts !! Here's the link! http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/169154213835/imagine-your-polyship-ringing-in-the-new-year

It had started with just David and Nani. The two loved each other, but the responsibility of raising a young girl and her weird alien dog were very real and often caused a strife in their relationship.

Still, David always did what he could to be understanding, and pitched in to help with Lilo and the eccentric adventures the child seemed to have. It didn't take long for the sweet child to recommend David move into the spare room in the home.

When Nani heard what her sister had suggested, she shooed the girl out of the room before asking David the same question, to which he easily obliged. The two had been dating for nearly three years now, after all.

Still, even under the same roof, there was a stress. Nani knew it hurt David whenever she would turn him down for work, or even just to rest. Working around people all day could really drag all of the energy out of her. She knew David was a person who loved her attention and wanted more, and she firmly believed he deserved more than any single person could possibly give,, so when she noticed him curiously glancing over at a kind sailor by the name of Eric, she didn’t mind too much.

The man was very handsome. Nani couldn’t help herself but stare at the man either as he struggles with a surfboard on the shore. Nani and David shared a look of amusement before making their way over and helping the man. 

By the end of the night, Eric went quiet. When David asked what was wrong, the sailor laughed awkwardly. “I don’t know which one of you I’m supposed to give my number to.”

The couple just laughed, and both pulled out their phones. 

It didn’t take long for Eric to become a common visitor in the household. It seemed as if anytime Nani and work, Eric would come over and help watch Lilo and spend time with David. When Nani did have time off and did need help calming down, now the act was even easier. It didn’t take long to make the discovery that Eric came from a rich family, and his wallet showed it. Expensive gifts swiftly became a norm in the household for all members. 

Eric happily bought both David and Nani jewelry, and he bought Lilo pricey toys and he even bought the aliens of the house, which he adjusted to quite quickly, different gifts. Stitch got all of the dog toys and nerf guns he could ask for, Pleakley was given a nice makeup set and Jumba received a children’s science kit, so Jumba could study ‘earth science’ as he called it.

Soon enough, Eric moved into the home as well. While the act was rushed much more than when David moved in, the extra space in the bed Nani and David shared was a nice home for Eric at night.

A few days after he moved in, the rich man’s father showed up to meet ‘the lucky gal’ that his father moved in with and had been spending so much money on. When Grimsby discovered that Eric had both a girlfriend and a boyfriend, he couldn’t help but be shocked. At first, he wasn’t too fond of the idea, but seeing his son happy rendered him happy, and he gave up on any ideas he had of setting his son up with a single person versus an established couple.

The three stayed together happily for around three months until things started to change yet again. When Eric returned home one day talking about a woman saving his life, the other two in the relationship couldn’t help but like fun at him. Still, they weren’t very surprised when a few days later he came home with a gorgeous woman with red hair flowing down her back. The woman seemed to be unable to speak, but she quickly learned sign language from Lilo.

At first, she seemed nervous around David and Nani, having thought that Eric was a single man. But it didn’t take long for her to fall for them as well. Soon enough, Ariel told Lilo that she was a mermaid, hoping the child would keep it a secret, but when the little girl simply laughed and told her that her dog was an alien, the woman couldn’t help but feel fully accepted into the home. Because of the support from the child, she told the rest of the family, who gleefully accepted her and believed her, seeing as how their family now was already full of aliens.

She stayed with the group for around two months, and soon enough it was time to celebrate New Years. David, Nani, and Eric explained to the fourth member of the relationship that people often kissed at midnight to ring in the new year, and the girl seemed ecstatic to try the tradition. 

When the ball dropped, Ariel leaped forward and kissed Nani first, before kissing both Eric and David. Upon breaking apart from her kiss with David, she laughed loudly and pulled the others into a group hug.”It worked! It really worked! I get to stay a human now!” She cheered, and the others stared for a moment in disbelief before celebrating with her.

That evening she told the full story of her journey and how she ran from home and asked for a sea witch’s help to make her human. However, magic always required sacrifice, and so she had to give up her voice, and if she didn’t find true love within three months, she would be turned back into a mermaid and forced to serve the sea witch for the rest of her life. She knew that the choice wasn’t her best, but she quickly made the choice in an impulsive manner after spotting Eric on one of his sailing boats one day. 

Luckily enough, she found not one true love but three, and within two months worth at that. Still, she lamented about missing her father and many sisters, so the group took her back to the ocean to meet them and let their lover reconcile with her family.

When Triton met Ariel’s many lovers, he was brought back but impressed and congratulated his daughter. He jokingly said he expected many grandchildren from this arrangement just as Lilo saw him, and he couldn’t help but beam at the child. “That didn’t take long,” he said, lifting the young girl up and making her laugh. The rest of the group chuckled as well, before Nani lifted her little sister back into her own arms the young girl started to drift off to sleep, giving the family the cue to return home. 

Still, they knew now that their families and lives were entertained. With now three other adults to help watch over Lilo and contribute to the household, Nani couldn’t help but feel immensely relieved. She was no longer alone in her journey of raising Lilo, and she had more free time now that one of her boyfriends could really help with the bills and all of them helped with keeping her sister safe and entertained. 

Nani knew that her Ohana growing could only mean a happier and more fulfilling life for her and her sister, and she loved every second of it.


End file.
